<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture Confession by Sachi_Grace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801052">Picture Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace'>Sachi_Grace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope Of Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Kissing, Komahinanami Week, Multi, Photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Talentswap AU</p><p>Chiaki requested Nagito to do a photoshoot with her and Hajime, the Ultimate Prince. Nagito is more than happy to comply, but the Supreme Leader has more up her sleeve than just pictures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope Of Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picture Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for KomaHinaNanami Week for hosting this event. Thank you to my readers for supporting me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nagito lowered his camera as he looked at the scene with a critical eye. Chiaki and Hajime were posing underneath the Sakura trees, nearby the rushing river. The Ultimate Prince decided to dress in his military garb, making bystanders double-take when they walked by him. His white gloves were as pristine as the white jacket that Chiaki adorned. To compliment Hajime’s blues, Chiaki went with a simple white dress with a black cape that clasped around her neck. Both of them wore their combat boots instead of casual footwear, which was good thinking on their part, considering it had just rained not too long ago. Chiaki’s cap was slipping off of her head, going over one of her eyes, and she was hastily trying to adjust it between takes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime finally reached and gently pushed her bangs back and tucking them under the hat and adjusting it accordingly. “Why do you have a hat that doesn’t fit you anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a spare,” Chiaki puffed her cheeks, a little annoyed. “I think Miyako took the one that fits. I’m not sure what she plans to do with it. I think she said something about wanting to scare people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may ask, isn’t that Shuffle?” Nagito questioned. “She’s the one with the pigtails, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. She’s my second in command. I’m glad you remembered.” Chiaki smiled as she pressed a hand to her chest, a gentle smile gracing her features. It made Nagito’s heart flip a few times. “Are you done with the pictures, Nagito?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m still trying to get this one shot to come out.” Nagito shook his head, pressing the camera back to his face. “Unfortunately, I’m not sure what is…” He trailed off, looking at the camera as though he has never seen it. An idea danced, but Nagito wasn’t sure if it would work or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them had been friends for such a long time, Nagito knew that this would break many different kinds of boundaries. He was aware of Hajime’s crush on Chiaki, and it was as clear as Sonia loving Gundham despite the differences between talents. The hope that everyone had was so bright and beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to capture that hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having two leaders of nefarious backgrounds would’ve given his pictures the boost, but there was a spark missing. “You know, I think I know what it is. Hajime, why don’t you get close to Chiaki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How close are we talking?” Hajime asked as he stood a little closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito shook his head. He walked over to the couple and forced Chiaki to face Hajime. “Stand on your tiptoes.” He instructed, and Chiaki obeyed without a second thought. Hajime already was holding onto her, trying to keep her steady, but Nagito didn’t like the hold. It was too impersonal. He gently removed Hajime’s hands from her shoulders to go around her waist and pushing her closer towards him, like they were about to lean for a kiss. He had Hajime hold onto Chiaki’s free hand with his own, and he went back to the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few shots, and Hajime brought Chiaki closer and swung her into a dip. The moment only lasted a moment, but it was long enough for Nagito to take a shot regardless. Chiaki giggled as Hajime lightly brought her back to her feet and made her spin. Another shot. Nagito felt the inspiration, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope, </span>
  </em>
  <span>reignite as he watched the two forget that Nagito was behind the camera. He couldn’t blame them; he was supposed to be forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hajime leaned and kissed Chiaki on the cheek, Nagito’s heart both soar and broke all at once. “Hmm.” Chikai frowned thoughtfully. “We’re missing something still, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still?” Hajime and Nagito asked together, flabbergasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Chiaki looked over at Nagito, and he felt his heart pick up speed. “Can your camera use a timer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Set the timer and come over here. Both of you on either side of me.” Chiaki ordered calmly. Unable to deny the Supreme Leader’s wishes, Nagito set a fifteen-second timer and quickly made his way over towards the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me on the cheek both of you; however, you’d like to,” Chiaki told them simply. They didn’t have much time to debate amongst each other, nor talk. Nagito felt his hands shake as he took hers into his, and he pressed a delicate kiss against her cheek. He could smell the faint scent of her strawberry shampoo in his nose, and her hands were small and tiny compared to his hands. Her grip was assuring and grounding as she squeezed with just her fingertips alone, as though she was scared of hurting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera flashed a few times, and Nagito let her go. Hajime also taking a step back, both of them flushed a bright red and Nagito felt his embarrassment climb up his neck. “I should...check the photos.” He stammered as he quickly went back to the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What could any of that mean? His heart raced as he looked at the pictures. Hajime had mirrored the same poes Nagito did, and all three of them had their eyes closed, enjoying the moment. All of them flushed, with timid smiles on their faces. They were happy together. Nagito’s heart sped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we make a good team together,” Chiaki spoke up shyly, breaking through Nagito’s train of thought. He looked over at her, and she was twirling a piece of her hair, looking away with a mischievous yet sincere smile on her face. She looked gorgeous. She looked as though she had been planning that for quite some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She might’ve. Chiaki only asked Nagito to do the photoshoot not too long ago. He had no idea what the outcome of it was going to be. The leader merely requested it, and Hajime being the man that he was going along with it. Nagito didn’t have a reason to deny them, considering that it was an excellent way to spread hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was wondering whose hope he was spreading. It certainly wasn’t theirs to the world. “You want to bring me into this? I should feel honored, but I’m nothing compared to you two.” Nagito quickly denied. “You both deserve-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you call yourself scum or worthless, I’m tossing you in a river. You’re not worthless, Nagito. We were talking about it before we even thought of the shoot.” Hajime admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Nagito blinked. What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiaki adjusted her hat so that she was hiding under it, making herself look smaller than she was. “We’re asking you to be our third player. If you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What she said. And don’t mention that you’re not worth this because of your status as a commoner. My family doesn’t care about blood and marriages so long as I’m happy.” Hajime immediately rejected all of the objections Nagito had that lingered on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My group wouldn’t care who I date so long as I love them, I think.” Chiaki mused thoughtfully. “Otherwise, they’re not very good subordinates, but I trust them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Nagito swallowed thickly. “There’s nothing I can say against this...I want both of you too. If you’ll let me. I wasn’t expecting you two to bring hope to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, the hope thing, I’m going to have to get used to the hope thing.” Hajime sighed before he gently brought his arms out. “Group hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime wasn’t prepared for the sudden dogpile that was on top of him, laughter echoing around them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>